Before Reset
Before the great reset of The Rise of Morgoth builds towered above Middle-Earth. Villages had been found, mithril mined and barrows raided. Wars Pre-reset The Cold war (Gundabad & Angmar vs. Gondor & allies) This war started with Azog (leader of Gundabad) and DemonEye (leader of Angmar) declaring war on Gondor to capture strategic positions. The King of Dorwinion, Malearuile, heard about this and got angry, so he declared war back. Malearuile has since become Fëanor, so Dorwinion is out of the war. Each side is gathering their allies and mustering their soldiers in preparation for a decisive battle. Both Isengard and Dunland have said that they would fight with evil, but only time will tell if they do or not. Dunland has since become good so they are out of the war. The war has ended due to reset problems Gundabad War (Gundabad vs High-Elves) Fëanor of the High-Elves struck the first blow at Gundabad by attacking and taking Mt. Gram. The fort at Mt. Gram was then gifted to Durin's Folk.after the begging of Azog for peace Feanor gave in and the war is over. Dorwinion's Fate During the servers peace time, Gondor heard rumors of a war about to be declared on them. But before they could prepare, the title Sultan of Harad was given to Suladan who was planning on removing Proto from power by tricking Gondor into fighting. Mad from the deception, the King of Dorwinion, Malearuile declared war on Near Harad.He was foolish to do this while Sauron was online because after he declared war, Sauron declared war on Dorwinion. So far there has been one major battle which has resulted in Mordor's victory(Gundabad and Angmar were also present). The White Mountain War: Umbar declared war on the White Mountains due to one of Umbar's allies being beaten to the throne of the White Mountains. Umbar was sieged by DainII and lost the battle due to its troops glitching out. Later, Umbar declared a counter-siege, which it lost, but then Manwë showed up and attacked Umbar, Manwë later gave Umbar City to Umbar. Then, Umbar declared siege on Minas Tirith, but because Minas Tirith held out, the siege was called off. Umbar signed a peace treaty with Dorwinion, but is now focused on attacking Gondor for breaking their other mutual peace treaty. The Great Sea War (Umbar vs Dorwinion) The War started with Maleaurile (Sniperpro22) declaring War on BlazingDave72, the Lord of Umbar. The first siege on Umbar City led to Dorwinion's victory, but Umbar was allowed to keep the city. A peace treaty was negotiated, however, it was not written in a book and was later deemed false by Malearuile. He then attacked Umbar City again, but the attack was called off due to heavy lag. The action started to increase when a standoff at Minas Tirith occurred, with Dorwinion and Gondor fighting Umbar. Melkor's Army eventually intervened and Umbar subsequently marched to Dorwinion to continue the attack there. However, they failed in finding it, and all armies eventually retreated. Later, a major assault on Minas Tirith occurred yet again, Dave's army was eventually defeated, but there were heavy losses on both sides. The Final and largest battle occurred at Dorwinion's Capital, and eventually ended with Dave's defeat, although the battle was close. Melkor, Dain, Maleurile, Thingol, Dire, Azog, and Thror aided in defeating Eldarion, Manwë, Dave, Fingolfin, piper731, and Beau. Eventually, a treaty was signed and the conflict ended. The Dwarf-Orc War (Gundabad vs Durin's Folk) Gundabad started with a head start taking both of the Blue Dwarven Cities Nogrod and Belegost, then the Wrath of Durin's Folk fell upon Gundabad destroying it, and making them sign a defeat treaty and now becoming a state to Durin's Folk.